Accidently In Love
by GrumpysGirl
Summary: Hermione life has a sudden change but who knew it was gonna give her a love she never expected. Please R&R. THIS STORY PROBABLY WONT GET FINISHED, IF ANYTHING IT WILL WAIT.
1. The Granger's

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.

**Chapter 1 **

Hermione awoke to the sound of her parent's voices downstairs. She climbed out of bed and tip toed down the hall way to the staircase. As the voices got louder she slowed down. She was not getting any surprises on her birthday.

"Hermione is not going to be happy, Jonathan she's gonna ask questions." Her mother's voice sounded very panicky. Hermione could also here her father's slippers as he paced in the kitchen.

"Hermione will understand that she wasn't ours, plus she is to be told when she gets up anyways," Her father was sounding confident for the nervous pitter patter his slippers gave off, "I can't believe this day actually came."

Hermione could now here the toaster pop so she walked into the kitchen "What day would come?" she asked stealing one of the pieces of toast, even though she already knew she asked anyways.

"The day you would have to leave us," Her mother began to sob.

"Jane, you know you weren't supposed to get to attached," Her father began "Hermione its time for you to move in with your real parents now that your seventeen."

"I don't get it" Hermione said putting butter on her toast, "ok I do but I don't want to get it."

Jonathan pulled out a wand and removed the glamour on Hermione, "Hermione there is a lot you don't know,"

"Ok you better start explaining," she said pointing her half a piece of toast at Jonathan.

Hermione took a bite of toast as he began "Jane and I are not your parents, you were given to us to raise till your seventeenth birthday, yes I am a wizard but Jane is not, tonight you are going back to your parents to be reintroduced as Hermione Annabelle Zabini, your moth-"

"I'M A ZABINI!" Hermione screamed. The look of death passed over her face.

"Yes now as I was saying, your mother and father are coming to get you at five to take you to your actual home" Jonathan finished.

"Oh my god," Hermione said to herself aloud but the Grangers just looked at her. Hermione had dropped the last bit of her toast on the counter and her face had fear engraved on it.

"Hermione dear, what is the matter," Jane said standing up.

"I have to go shopping and pack and shower and eat and change and be very scared and not look scared but be afraid, very, very afraid" Hermione mumbled heading back to the stairs.

Hermione quickly ran into her room grabbing a pink tank top blue jeans and her knickers and a matching bra she entered the bathroom, ignoring the mirror she jumped into the shower. Hermione knew her body had a complete change over she felt as if she was in a permanent costume if it was for the better or the worse would have to wait. She quickly showered and was out in 10 min. having to put her bra on the last of the three hooks meant bra shopping and surprisingly her bra still didn't fit but it would do for now, so she put on her knickers jeans then tank, drying her hair with a drying charm she brushed it applied some lip gloss eye liner and a little bit of pink eye shadow her still chocolate eyes complemented her black hair

She grabbed her bag from the foot of her bed pulling out her wand she packed everything but the bed, dresser, desk, and book shelf. She slid on her bag and ran down stairs "I need to go shopping" Hermione said as she bolted out the door.

Her first stop is the mall, walking threw the mall was always a hassle she thought. She went into the underwear store first she had bought a few sets of bras and some matching knickers. Lucky her she had tons of money to spend.

Hermione went to eight different stores buying a weeks worth of new clothes two dresses and four sets of nightwear. She stopped by 'Orange Julius' picking up a smoothing and running into Ron and Harry.

"Boys" she greeted as she began to walk away.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked recognizing her voice.

"Well I should hope so Harry James Potter" Hermione said over her shoulder.

"Hermione?" was his only reply.

Hermione fully turned around and smiled "Good guess I guess I don't look that different after all."

Harry gave her a hug as Ron stood dazzled by her appearance.

"Well are you boys up for a bit of shopping with me while I have to explain or should I be on my way?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Harry said while Ron just nodded.

As they walked threw the mall Hermione explained that she was supposedly no longer a Granger but a Zabini while picking out three different pairs of shoes a set of black spiked heels some white playboy bunny wedges and a new pair of pink and black sneakers. Just as they were leaving the store Hermione's cell began to ring 'Barbie Girl by Aqua'.

"Hello," Hermione answered.

"Yes I know."

"Can you see if I can bring a few friends?"

"Thanks."

"Ok Bye," Hermione said closing her phone and rolling her eyes.

Ron still hadn't said a word he just stared at Hermione like he made a huge mistake when he broke up with her.

"Ron are you done staring" Hermione and Harry had said.

"Bloody hell Mione you're hot" He said finally.

About ten minutes later Hermione's phone was ringing again "Hey" she answered this time.

"Ok, I understand,"

"Bye." Closing her phone she sighed "Not today but they can go to the ceremony," she repeated from what Jane had said looking at the time Hermione said she had to go and would write them later.

After Harry and Ron had given her the presents they bought her she left the mall and headed for the Granger's. From Harry she was given a journal that had Gryffindor Princess Hermione scribbled across the front in gold. And from Ron Hermione had a super soft teddy bear that had a secret pocket in the back.

Hermione put them in her bags when she arrived she had ten minutes to be ready to go before she faced the Zabini's.


	2. A New Life

**(A/N :) Hey here is the second chapter of the story.**

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.

**Chapter 2**

Hermione had took a deep breath as Jonathan had floo'd over to Zabini Manor. Hermione waited three minutes before she floo'd after him, ending up in a large living room scared out of her mind was not the plan. But she relaxed as she saw Jonathan's face smiling at her.

Looking around she saw a woman who looked much like her except the eyes but the man the woman sat next to had her eyes. The two boys just stared at her the one she recognized was Blaise who had his mouth wide open, and the little boy looked just about two or three but he was absolutely adorable. Everybody but Jonathan had black hair.

The woman was the first to speak "You must be Hermione." She smiled.

"Yes I am" Hermione said a politely as she could.

The man spoke after Hermione "I am David Zabini, this is my wife Alexandria Zabini, and these are Blaise & Matthew Zabini, Welcome to the family Hermione."

Hermione nodded her head in approval afraid of speaking but her Gryffindor courage would kick in soon, she hoped. Jonathan was quick to speak though.

"Hermione are-"he began.

Hermione straitened herself up and raised her had as if he had been silenced, her Gryffindor courage just kicked in "Hello I'm Hermione I'm very pleased to be finally meeting you" she said with a smile.

Alexandria smiled her daughter was beautiful and dinner was to be served soon. "Jonathan you're dismissed, Hermione why don't you and I get to know each other while we unpack your things before dinner."

"I would like that," Hermione said as the little boy she assumed was Matthew jumped off the couch and ran to her.

"Are you gonna live with us forever and ever now?" Matthew asked.

"Perhaps Matthew," Hermione said crouching down to his height.

"Mommy, Mommy she knew I was Matthew and not Blaise! Mommy she's my bestest Friend", Matthew yelled over his shoulder to Alexandria.

Matthew latched onto Hermione's leg before Hermione could walk over to Alexandria, her mother. Hermione found it quiet hard to move with Matthew on her leg, so she offered her arms out to pick him up which he took instantly. As soon as she had him comfortable in her arms he placed a bunch of little wet kisses on her cheek. Hermione only smiled as she walked over to where her mother was waiting.

"Matthew, would you go help your father in the dinning room?" Alexandria asked.

"Ok Mommy then can I spend time Her-my-oh-nee?" He asked.

Alexandria nodded, as Hermione set him down. He ran to the left of the stairs and threw a door. But Hermione and her mother walked up the stairs to the second floor. "I know our home isn't as big as the Malfoy's but the library, living room, ballroom, dining room, kitchen, and pool, are on the main floor, to the west is the gardens, and to the east is the quidditch field,"

"Ok so I should be able to find my way around here easily?" Hermione wondered.

"If you get lost just call for Loony, but as I was saying the second floor is yours and your brothers' there is nine doors, the three to the east are yours the three to the west are Blaise's and the three in-between are Matthew's the third floor is your father and mine so unless you are summoned to the study or our chambers stay off the third floor" She said quickly as she walked over to the end door of the east wing.

Hermione followed her mother into the room it was done up in whites and blacks. The way Hermione preferred neutral. The floors and walls were white and there were double doors at the opposite of the door into her room, and to the south there were patio doors on the balcony. There was a black sectional couch and two black lazy boy chairs, and a few white pillows. There was a large plasma TV up against the wall complete with surround sound DVD player but there was also a black desk and chair, in the room and up against the wall was a empty bookshelf.

"Is this my room?" Hermione asked dazzled that she could make it more her own and it definitely needed a bed.

"No this is the sitting area your sleeping chamber is threw those doors, along with your private bathroom and closet," Alexandria replied.

Hermione could get used to this she thought. Hermione opened the double doors "Mum is there anyway we could make this a light curtain or something?"

"Yes any preferred color?" her mother said pulling out her wand.

"I'm thinking ivory," Hermione said, "what do you think?"

"Sure," Alexandria waved her wand and the double doors vanished and the frame now held to lose flowing ivory curtains. Hermione walked fully into the room to her right was the bathroom and to the left was a closet, and in the center was a four post bed with Hermione's bedding from her old room, her playboy bunny blanket made her seem all the more at home Jane had gotten it for her during Christmas. It was white with the black bunny in the center across the bottom read 'PLAYBOY' Hermione was tempted to jump on her bed but decided it best not to, since her mother was there.

They unpacked quickly and added some color to her room even though it was a blue and white bubble chair that was charmed to float around the room in the direction the user chose that sat in front of her desk instead of the black one, and a fluffy pink phone.

Hermione and her mother had narrowed it down to a shopping day in three days and they had thrown everything Hermione no longer fit. The dinner bell rang telling the girls who had gotten a lot of bonding done to get there buts downstairs.

As the girls entered the dining room they were laughing about the stories Alexandria had told Hermione. Hermione couldn't even look at Blaise without grinning. Child hood stories were always cute, and sometimes funny.

After a quick dinner Matt fallowed Hermione around as she explored. He soon was tired and fast asleep in Hermione's arms. Hermione cuddled him close and began to head for the stairs. She walked into the first room thinking it was Matthew's bedroom but was proven horribly wrong with the mess of toys to great her. She walked into the second room and found his bedroom setting him on his bed he went to his closet and grabbed some Spiderman pajamas for him to wear. When she turned around Blaise was staring at her but she pushed past him and he fallowed her over to the bed. She quickly changed Matt into his jammies tucked him in and left, but Blaise continued to fallow her.

"Can I help you?" she said finally turning around to face him.

"Yes you can," Blaise stated pushing her further to her room.

Once they were in the room he placed a silencing spell on the room and sat down on her couch.

"What did you and my mother discuss earlier?" He stated.

"What ever do you mean?" She replied.

"There was a reason you two were giggling, mother never giggles" he said as if he knew Alexandria like the palm of his hand.

Hermione thought about what her and her mother discussed oh yes they did discuss something but it wasn't of great importance so she said it "mother and I discussed you and your pool incident dear twin brother." Hermione couldn't help but grin.

Blaise joined her in her smiles he remembered that day well losing his shorts only to have Draco's draw drop and turn away in a matter of seconds. Then when he realized his shorts were gone his mother and her tea group had entered the pool room. Good times he thought. The tea group never entered the pool room so long he was in there.

Hermione and Blaise spent the whole night talking about things they had done, trouble they had gotten themselves into, and so on. They were sitting in Hermione's room on the bed laughing when they herd a knock on the door.

"Loony is here to tell young Master Blaise that Mister Draco is here for breakfast, is Loony to send Mister Draco to young Mistress Hermione's Chambers for breakfast, or that you will meet him down stairs?" Loony asked.

"You may send him here Loony" Blaise and Hermione said.

"Loony will be back with breakfast captain crunch for young Master Blaise with orange juice? And the same for young Mistress?" Loony asked the two.

Blaise nodded his head for his captain crunch and juice while Hermione requested toast with butter and a glass of iced tea. Loony was gone just as quickly as he came.

The two had gotten up off the bed and made there way to the sitting room Blaise now in sleeping pants, and Hermione in grumpy bear boxers and a matching tank top. As Hermione sat down Blaise walked to the door seconds before another knock came to the door.

Blaise opened it thinking it was Draco but instead there stood Matt with a blue baby blanket and Draco not far behind. Matt crept past Blaise and ran to sit with Hermione in her floating bubble chair as Draco drew near the door Blaise went to sit down on hermione's couch.

"Hi Matty," Hermione said giving him a big hug which she had gotten in return.

"Her-my-oh-nee!" He squealed as Draco entered the room "Are you gonna marry Draco?"

Everybody looked at Matt but Hermione was the first to speak "Who gave you that idea?"

"Blaise and Draco were talking bout how Blaise gonna kill Draco if he even tried anything on my sister." Matty said as the boys gave a look of shock there faces slightly paled from remembering that conversation.

"Is that so, Blaise you left that part out!" Hermione said looking over Matty to Blaise on the couch.

Blaise just smiled as Draco began checking her out even with Matthew on her lap her smooth legs were crossed and her long bare arms wrapped around him looking like she babysat a lot, her black hair was pinned up with a clip and small curls had escaped and fallen around her face, her chocolate eyes were penetrating even though she didn't even look at him.

"Loony is back with your breakfasts, oh little Master Mathew your up corn pops today or-"

"Toast" Matty interrupted, "with cheese wiz and apple juice!"

Loony snapped his fingers and the meal appeared as he placed the meal down on the tray next to Hermione's Matty stuck his tongue out at Draco trying to brag that he was sitting with Hermione.

"So Malfoy how's it going?" Hermione asked.

"Its Draco and good thank you, and what about your lovely self?"

"I'm fine and I think I will stick with Malfoy as a name for you."

Blaise just smirked.

"I believe only potty, weasel, weaselette, and mudblood Granger call me that."

"Well your wrong there Mr. Malfoy its Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione Zabini who call you that along with every other Gryffindor."

"Granger?!"

"Zabini, Get it right."

Blaise couldn't help but laugh "Draco meet my sister Hermione."

Hermione smiled as Draco stood with his mouth open in total disbelief could this truly be happening to him the Hermione Granger he knew as a mudblood was the pureblood Hermione Zabini his best friend's sister.

**(A/N :) Hi thanks for reading chapter 2 I plan on getting the next chapter up by Friday, so please R&R every review counts. **


	3. Shopping

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.

**Chapter 3**

The days went by and shopping was only a few hours away. Hermione tried rolling over in her bed but then realized she was pinned. Matty was curled up next to her and Draco was sitting on her bed with his hand in a motion of time to wake her up.

"No need I'm awake" she mumbled startling Matty and causing Draco to jump. "Why are you in here? Better yet where is blaise?"

Blaise waved his hand from her couch with the remote clutched in his palm and Sponge Bob on the TV. Hermione rolled her eyes as she climbed off her bed and walked to her closet Matty fallowed her in as she began to pick out her outfit.

"Wear this! Wear this!" Matty said tugging on a white mini skirt. Hermione grabbed the skirt and a blue tank top she had her dresser in her closet as well so grabbing some knickers and a bra she headed for the shower.

"Blaise are you sure that's Granger?" Draco asked as he entered the sitting area.

"Its Zabini, and yes," Blaise said changing the channel to Bugs Bunny "Come on you've been here everyday since she moved in."

"I know but she acts nothing like Granger and you and her actually get along!"

"She's my sister are we suppose so fight or something?"

"Well the weasels fight!"

"The Weasley's, and that's them not us." Hermione's voice said from behind Draco.

Hermione could smell the cologne Draco was wearing as she walked past him. Hermione stopped by her door "Come on Matty, lets get you dressed,"

"Yay!" Matty said as he came running towards Hermione, "Shopping with Mione!"

Hermione smiled as they left the room heading towards Matthew's. Draco looked to Blaise but He just shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards his room.

Looking in Matty's closet Hermione pulled out some shorts and a matching tee-shirt Matty nodded his head and grabbed his sandals. "Here Matty, and don't forget to have a bath, I'll be back," Hermione said leaving the room.

Running back to her room she pulled out her bunny wedges and put them on. Just as she left she bumped into Draco "Can I help you?" she asked.

He didn't respond he just looked at her with his grey eyes.

"Earth to Draco," Hermione waved a hand in front of Draco's face.

He shook his head and walked away back down to Blaise's room. Hermione fallowed him into Blaise's room it was similar only it was dark green and black and still had the two doors into his bedroom.

"Blaise!" Hermione called, "Don't forget your coming shopping with mother and I."

"I know I'm bringing Draco with us."

He said stepping out of his chambers in blue jeans and a black tee.

"Draco your not wearing that!" they both said instinctively.

Draco was dressed formally like always. Blaise swung the doors wide open to his bed and rushed to his closet. While Hermione pushed Draco into the room. Blaise came in with another pair of jeans and a green tee.

"What's wrong with this?" Draco asked pointing to his attire.

"Well we know your rich but where were going you don't need to show it off" Blaise said chucking the clothes at Draco.

A knock came on blaise's door as Ginny walked in hand in hand with Matty. "Mione, Gin Gin is here" Matty called.

"Ok I'll be right out" Hermione called as she winked at Blaise who had lost his grin and fallowed her into the room Ginny and Matthew were currently standing in.

"Hermione," Ginny started before she looked at Blaise "Oh My God! You're brother is hot." Hermione rolled her eyes as Blaise got his grin back; he winked at Ginny. Hermione watched as a light blush walked across her cheeks.

Hermione tapped Ginny on the arm "Ginny!"

"What? And are we ready to go your mom is totally impatient."

Draco quickly changed into the jeans and tee before as Hermione picked up Matty and headed or the stairs. The further the group got down the louder Alexandria's voice was.

"Mum we're coming!" Blaise yelled to there mom who was beginning to fuss.

They quickly walked to the ball room and out the door as there mother ushered them to the large white limo outside.

"what is that?" Draco asked.

"It's a limo it's what were gonna ride around in while were in the muggle world." Alexandria said as the door opened and the group stepped inside Matty ran over to his seat while Hermione took a corner and Ginny next to her. Alexandria sat next to Matty while the boys say across from the girls.

"Why are we going to the muggle world?" another question from Draco.

"To shop!" Everybody but Blaise said. Blaise just grumbled. When the limo stopped the group climbed of their limo and walked into the mall. Alexandria drug them into every clothing store, every shoe store, a few jewelry stores and a toy store, Alexandria had bought practicality everything she thought was nice.

The boys had begun to complain about the shopping they had been in the mall since noon and it was now going on five. Hermione had also agreed too much shopping her feet were getting sore and Ginny had fallen asleep up against Blaise once they had sat down. Matty though had fallen asleep in the stroller.

Hermione took a deep breath before she approached her mother. "Mum do you think we could go home? I really want to try on my new clothes."

"What about your friend?"

"She's tired but she'll be fine."

Alexandria smiled and nodded her head as she aproched the teens "ok let's go."

Ginny woke up Blaise had an arm wrapped around her, to keep her from falling off the bench. Hermione pushed Matthew's stroller. While everyone made there way to the limo that was waiting outside for them they climbed in with the billion bags they seemed to have been carrying. When they arrived Alexandria used her wand to sort everything and send the bags to the rooms they belonged in.

"Alexandria!" David's voice called out "You did it again!"

"Sorry dear, I didn't know you were napping on the couch again!" she called back.

Hermione Ginny and Alexandria headed to Hermione's room Ginny walkrd to Hermione's bed and instantly fell asleep. Hermione spent the afternoon changing into many different outfits and soon both her, and her mother were fast asleep on the couch.

Blaise and Draco had taken Matty to bed and then found there way to the sauna their muscles ached and there feet were sore.

"So your mums cool with me staying here for the rest of summer right?"

"Yea, why wouldn't she be?"

"Your sister maybe?"

"Eh she wants you to be the escort,"

"Escort for what?"

"The ball before school starts"

"Oh yea she does that every year"

"And every year I have to go out and be presented with Pansy but now that Herm is here mum wants you as her escort"

"Does Herm no about this?"

Hermione's voice echoed threw the house "Absolutely Not!"

"Now she does"

Thumps came down the Stairs and the sauna door came open and Hermione looked at the two "You ass wholes you knew and didn't tell me!" she screamed.

The boys had panic written on there faces should they be scared? Yes very.

**(A/N: ) here is chapter 3 I will try and update by Friday once again. And if you can plz R&R. thanx and have a good week.**


	4. A Couple

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.

**(A/N :) sorry meant to update on Friday but I got stuck baby sitting all week. and plus i have another story to work on updates might be slower but i will continue to try and get them up on Fridays.  
**

**Chapter 4**

Her hair was splayed out on her pillow, her legs intertwined with her blanket, her eyes were heavy and she didn't want to open them even when she felt someone lay down next to her. She could feel the gaze on her exposed shoulders, and thought she shouldn't were nighties to bed anymore. Her heart sped up as a warm hand was placed on her arm the heavy sent of his cologne wafted around them, sending shivers threw her spine.

"Hermione wake up" He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Hermione waited until his head fell against her pillow with a soft thud "Draco what are you doing in my bed?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"Waking you up of course, Blaise is in the hallway waiting to come in," He said sitting up.

"Uh huh" She said falling back asleep. Unknowingly she wrapped an arm around Draco and pulled him down as she snuggled up to him.

Draco sighed as her arm pinned him to her. He could feel her face snuggle into his neck and her fingers tighten onto his close as if she was never gonna let him go. Her even breaths fell warmly onto his skin, sending shivers up his spin.

About ten minutes of lying there Blaise stormed in to see Draco passed out next to her and her arms embracing him as her head snuggled his chest his arm wrapped around her. Blaise pulled out the camera.

Hermione instantly awoke her eyes fluttering open after the flash went off She was snuggled up to someone warm feeling around she instantly sat up realizing Draco was asleep next to her. She fell right off her bed from the shock. Her brother's best friend was sleeping in her bed. This was bad, really bad, extremely bad.

"Draco!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while standing up to rub her bottom from landing on it.

Draco's eyes opened to her angry face, "It's your fault you know" he said climbing off the bed as if nothing happened. He striated his clothes, and began to walk away.

Hermione picked up a book and chucked it at him hitting him square in the back of the head. He stopped and turned around Blaise was already out of the room with the picture… Draco stalked towards her, she backed to the wall and he kept getting closer. He didn't stop until he was mere centimeters away.

She could feel his breath as his face moved closer to hers, her heart already pumping out of control was no help he rested one arm on the wall above her head and looked her deep in the eyes before he kissed her. Her head began to swirl as she put a hand on the back of his head deepening the kiss. Her body instantly heated up to him.

Time seemed to stop just then, she never felt like this when her and Ron had kissed, they broke apart just as quick. Draco looked at Hermione her Cheeks were rosy pink and her eyes were totally lost in the moment, he puller her from the wall "There is people who want to see you downstairs," he said softly as he held her in his arms.

"That's fine they can wait" she said as she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

They stood in that spot for a good few minutes, Alexandria had ended up disrupting the moment calling for Hermione to be down stairs in the next five minutes.

Hermione sighed as she was released and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a green t-shirt that had Oscar from Sesame Street on the front, and a pair of dark blue low riding jeans grabbing a baby blue bra and some knickers she jumped into the shower. Ignoring the lust that she felt towards Draco, that's right its only lust she told herself over and over again.

When she exited the Bathroom she had a tad bit of makeup on some gloss and a bit of eye liner. Draco was smiling he had fixed his hair and the headed for the stairs. "So Hermione Annabelle Zabini Lives" A dark gloomy voice said.

Hermione recognized the voice but from where? Her heart sped up as she grabbed Draco's hand he gently squeezed her hand.

Looking around the room Hermione saw who was talking to her, the snake that ruined her teen years, and was supose to be a muggle.

"Andrew," she greeted coldly. Squeezing Draco's hand tightly.

"Hermione my good friend" he said cheerfully with his evil grin.

"I have business to attend Andrew what do you want?" Hermione hissed.

"Oh I see you're quite busy," he said fallowing her hand to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy will you be attending this business with Miss Zabini?"

"Actually yes he will were going to pick out what we will be wearing to the ball tonight" She smiled to her mother who was grinning at the thought of her daughter and Draco together.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"I'd rather you not it's supposed to be a surprise" She smiled sweetly as she lead Draco outside.

Draco called his broom. Hermione looked at him then the broom and back to him "You want me to ride that thing?"

"As a matter of fact I do" he said climbing on she poked it before lifting a leg over it, just as Draco kicked off the ground Hermione grappled onto him fear pulsing threw her. "Hermione… I can't… breath." He said between breaths.

Hermione loosened her grip "Sorry" she mumbled.

They began to descend into Diagon ally. Hermione was the first off the broom he sent it back home after climbing off it. Draco took her by the hand and lead her threw the many people pulling her into a jewelry store.

"Draco what are we doing here?" She asked him her Brown eyes wide as she was drug threw the store over to a section he picked out a ring and pulled her to the ice cream shop. Hermione didn't get anything she wanted to know what the ring was for.

He pulled her to the booth farthest from the door, if he was gonna do this he was gonna do it right. He looked her in the eyes. Hermione's eyes widened he did all this just to ask her out? Hermione pulled him across the table and kissed him "You didn't even have to ask." She said against his lips.

Draco took the ring from his pocket and slid it on her ring finger it held the Malfoy crest and five emeralds were spaced around it, "So what are we wearing tonight?" He asked taking her hand in his as they stepped outside a bunch of cameras went off they just smiled and walked away. She pulled him into a clothing store and dragged him around until she found the perfect dress it was a long flowing strapless crimson red dress with a long slit up the side.

Draco would be wearing the normal Malfoy formal robes.

As they left the store Hermione admired the ring Draco had given her but couldn't help but feel like she was engaged. They stopped by an accessory to pick up the final touches to Hermione's gown. (Shoes, Jewelry, exc.)

Draco summoned his broom once more that day. A queasy look passed over Hermione as he motioned for her to join him, the only reason she actually climbed on the horrible thing was the cameras were always flashing at them.

As they came to a stop at the Zabini's Hermione jumped off the broom and darted to her room. Blaise herd her door shut and headed over. He could hear her soft laughter as she told Ginny, the gorgeous red headed girl that was with Potter but not for long, he hoped.

"Oh Ginny today was perfect" Hermione sighed, as she collapsed on the couch.

Ginny snuggled up in the blanket she was wrapped in, sighing as she thought of the reaction she was gonna get when Blaise noticed it wasn't in his room.

"Ginny is that… Blaise's blanket?" Hermione asked eying suspiciously. Blaise silently jogged to his room to see his comforter was missing from his bed. Jogging back to hermione's room he walked in without knocking and picked up Ginny and the blanket throwing her over his shoulder. He smiled at Hermione who gave the put-her-down-look which he ignored. And walked out of the room.

"Hermione do you have a minute now?" Andrew's voice came from her doorway. He watched as Hermione stood up and walked off to her balcony which led to Blaise's, she locked the door behind her and plopped down on a lawn chair.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice said from the pool behind her.

"Hmmm?" Hermione said hoping Andrew would just crawl in a gutter and stay there, maybe even die.

"What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Andrew!" She shouted as he appeared in front of her.

Draco climbed out of the pool and jogged to Hermione.

"Malfoy boy this doesn't concern you! Now Hermione you're gonna talk to me!" Andrew demanded.

Hermione stood up and punched Andrew much like she had done to Draco in third year, "Don't raise your voice to me or my boyfriend you, you, Grrr" Hermione shouted at him.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles were the were now bleeding from the impact of his face to his lovely Hermione's soft hand. He did a quick heeling before even looking at the unconscious Andrew.


	5. Celebration

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.

**(A/N:) Here's another update hope you enjoy it please R&R thanks and sorry for the really, really late update by the way.**

**Chapter 5**

Everything was going splendid Hermione was with Draco. Blaise knew the routine Alexandria smiled Hermione her baby girl was gonna be introduced to the wizarding world, with the Malfoy's son. Narcissa and Lucius had arrived early for that very reason. Draco was behind the two in formal robes much like his fathers only tailored to fit Draco perfectly, his blonde hair was slicked back, and his grey eyes seemed silvery blue and completely unreadable.

Looking to his father with the-dismiss-me look Lucius nodded his head. Draco then quickly but gracefully headed up the stairs. He was soon standing in front of Hermione's door he knocked then entered remembering Hermione said she would be able to answer it. Hermione was at the foot of her bed and Ginny was doing up the back of the dress her own not done up but resting on her hips waiting to be tied at the neck.

Hermione thanked Ginny before pushing her out of Draco's view "Draco I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon" Hermione said as she began curling her hair into ringlets like Ginny had demanded. Unfortunately as soon as she finished curling her hair Ginny was behind her with her wand in hand and a devilish grin that every Slytherin would be proud of.

Ginny laughed evilly as she pushed Hermione to the vanity Alexandria had forced Hermione to have, the bathroom mirror apparently wasn't good enough. Hermione sighed as she was forced to sit done by Ginny. As Ginny magically pinned Hermione's hair up Draco's grin grew.

Hermione was in the beautiful crimson red dress they had picked out, also wearing the ring he had given her, a silver bracelet, and a red ribbon choker. She had on a pair of crimson red heels. Ginny also put on a touch of eye liner and lip gloss to complete Hermione's outfit.

Ginny on the other hand had her hair in perfect small ringlets wearing a black dress and some heels that looked similar to Hermione's only black. Her make-up was the same as Hermione's black eye liner and lip gloss.

"Are you two done yet?" Draco asked as Hermione straitened her dress and Ginny twirled in a circle.

"Yes" Ginny said as Hermione finally let go of her dress.

"When is everyone arriving Ginny?" Hermione asked walking up to Draco.

Draco placed his hands on Hermione's back pulling her close to him.

"At seven" Ginny said as Draco pressed his lips against Hermione's.

Hermione stood there her eyes closed "wow" she muttered Draco smirked as Ginny glared at him. The party was at seven thirty Hermione's guests the Weasley's and Harry were to arrive early. Ginny walked to the door and motioned for them to fallow.

"Its ten after are you coming?" Ginny asked as she left the room to meet with everybody downstairs before Harry and Ron ripped off Lucius head.

Hermione fallowed Ginny knowing Ginny's intentions keep the guys from killing Draco's dad.

Draco was right behind her as they headed for the stairs "Pansy get out of here just cause you get to arrive early don't mean you can come into my room" Blaise's voice could be herd as he marched out of his room Pansy right behind him.

Pansy looked at the stairs to see Ginny Draco and assumingly Blaise's sister but Draco was there Draco. "Draco are you here to be what ever her names escort?" why don't you and I go together instead!" Pansy said running over to latch onto his arm.

Draco noticed Pansy's idea and quickly declined grabbing Hermione's hand.

"He cant he's escorting his girlfriend Pans " Blaise said with a smirk.

Pansy glared at Blaise "He doesn't have a girl friend!" Pansy growled.

Hermione looked to Pansy "Shut up you little cow, you obviously didn't notice the Malfoy crest on my ring, showing that Draco is mine" Hermione smiled sweetly.

Pansy went red in her small pug like face "He may be yours right now but just wait he will leave you for me," She smirked "He always does."

Hermione looked to Draco hurt in her eyes but he declined Pansy's words and leaned in for a kiss for Hermione, which made Pansy scowl and push past them storming down the stairs. "She's always like that" Blaise said.

As he headed down the stairs Ginny fallowed until they herd the signal to run.

"Lucius you're an evil bastard giving birth to that retched son of yours" Ron spat in a loud voice.

"That is enough Ronald Weasley" Hermione, Ginny , and Molly all said at once.

Ron looked to the stairs where Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, and Draco now stood, "Hermione what are you doing with that creep!" He yelled pointing to Hermione's hand that was in Draco's.

"That is my business Ron and I don't appreciate the way your treating my boyfriend and his parents" Hermione said frowning, "why cant you just be happy for me?"

"Because your dating a Malfoy, after he's been so mean to you for six years, Hermione six years of him hurting us and his abuse and now your on his arm!" Ron cried.

Harry looked to Hermione with his sorry look "Ron that's enough you can either enjoy the night here with Hermione before school starts or you can ask to go home."

Ron glared at Harry before walking into the ball room and taking a seat at the Weasley's table. Hermione looked at Harry he gave her a week smile, at least he was trying.

Molly embraced Hermione in a hug "your always welcome to stay if you ever need to hide out"

"Thanks Molly," Hermione said.

"You look beautiful Mione" Harry said embracing her in a hug, "And don't mind Ron he's just jealous that Malfoy got to you before he could."

"Well he shouldn't have dumped me for Lavender," Hermione stated. She quickly gave every one a hug and they left to take a seat at there table Harry sat with the Weasley's trying to calm a jealous Ron.

The room slowly filled with people the Malfoy's, Weasley's, Parkinson's, Nott's, Andromeda Tonks, Sirius Black, the Snape's, Browns, Bulstrode's, Chang's, Crabbe's, Goyle's, Delacour's, Greengrass's, Higgs's, Remus Lupin, Lovegood's, McLaggan's and so on.

Hermione sighed behind the doors her head was leaning on Draco's chest Pansy was glaring at them, while Blaise sat in the chair farthest from Pansy.

"Calm yourself Hermione" Blaise said seeing the nervous vibes Hermione was sending him.

Hermione took a long breath the looked to Blaise with a smile. He smiled back Draco hugged Hermione one last time as the announcing began "Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, Mr. Blaise Zabini & Ms. Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy And the long lost Daughter of the Zabini's Hermione Annabelle Zabini."

Hermione fallowed Blaise and Pansy her arm linked with Draco's. she smiled sweetly as she walked threw the doors with Draco Blaise had a kind smile on as well. Ginny was sitting with her family taking pictures of Hermione already. They walked to the head table and took a seat there was an open bar in front of the one entrance to the kitchen. Music began to play quietly as their dinner appeared in front of them.

Hermione picked at the lettuce on her plate, and sipped her wine, she really wasn't that hungry and she would rather be eating in the family dining room, with a normal dinner. Midnight snack popped into her head she closed her eyes and took a quiet breath.

Dinner lasted a short while and the music grew louder and people began to dance Blaise was the first person to ask her to dance Hermione gladly accepted as they spun around the room smiling and talking about how Blaise wanted to ditch the celebration, and Pansy and run upstairs and go for a swim in the pool on their balcony. Hermione laughed and nodded her head swimming would be much better then greeting a whole bunch of people she really didn't care for meeting.

As the song stopped another person came and asked to dance it was Theodore Nott. She took his hand as the next song began and she began to float around the room, Theodore definitely knew how to dance. Harry even danced with her along with Fred and George, Lucius even danced with her.

"You're a splendid dancer Hermione."

"Umm thank you, your not to bad yourself."

"I see you're my son's girlfriend."

"I am."

"I rather like you would you ever consider an arranged marriage to my son?"

"I might depending on how well are relationship plays out but I would much rather him propose."

"I see."

"How does Draco feel about it?"

"Narcissa is speaking to him about it this very minute."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if you decline your parents would be rather upset but none of us parents want to force you into it."

"I see how long do I get till I have to give a yes or no?"

"Till your eighteenth birthday."

"Oh I see well I have my answer now."

"And what is that?"

"I will discuss it with Draco first if that's not a problem."

"That is fine."

"Thanks for the dance" Hermione smiled as Draco walked up to her just the man she wanted to see. She took Draco's hand and began to dance it was silent for a little while but Hermione broke the silence, "what do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"About the arranged marriage?"

"Oh that."

"Yes that, well what do you think?"

"I'm not sure what to think, you?"

"I will as long as you promise me this."

"And what is it?"

"Don't break my heart."

He smiled down at her "I Promise" he said just before kissing her in front of everybody.

The night slowly came to an end and all that was left were the Zabini's and Malfoy's and they wanted an answer.

**(A/N:) Another chapter down i will try and update as soon as possible hope you enjoyed it and remember please R&R**


	6. Back to School

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.

**(A/N:) Here's another update hope you enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione was sitting in a big chair with Draco across from her in the sitting room. Every time she looked up from the magazine he would smile at her and often send her a wink. Lucius was pacing while the Zabini's and Narcissa sat on the couches waiting for the Hermione and Draco to say something. Hermione let out a light chuckle, as Draco smiled wide at her. Blaise soon caught on to the silent conversation they were having and his eyes popped out of his head when Hermione closed the magazine and walked over to Draco.

Draco smile soon faded and his face became serious, nodding his head to what she whispered into his ear. She soon plopped back into the chair across from where Draco sat.

"We have decided," he said firmly. Everybody looked at him with a questioning look, "We will be giving you the final answer on Christmas."

"And if you decided anything before then it will be a definite no," Hermione finished heading for the stairs. Alexandria and David sighed at her actions but at least she was her own person dismissing everybody else they took the elevator to the third floor.

"David what will we do now?" Alexandria sighed.

"We will wait till Christmas Hermione will do the right thing," He said comfortingly "we just cant rush them into anything."

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione was in her room listening to music while she packed her things for she would be heading to Hogwarts tomorrow the song playing was 'These Words' she sang along while she picked up a picture of Draco, Her, Ginny and Blaise. Smiling she set it in her suitcase along with one of just Draco. She danced around the room collecting random things such as her favourite muggle book her portable DVD player and a few movies. Her clothes were almost packed when a knock came to the door.

Tuning down the music she answered it, Draco stood there smiling. She pulled him in quickly and quietly. He put a silencing spell on the room before he pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss Hermione moaned into his mouth as his hand slid to cup her butt while the other was in her hair cupping her head.

Hermione didn't even realize he had picked her up until he was laying her on the bed. Hermione was soon naked with him in her bed and they were doing the deed. She enjoyed every moment of it except when he first entered her it hurt like hell but she just bit her lip. Soon that pain turned into pleasure and that was what they were going for.

Hours later Hermione was lying on top of him panting and he held her in his arms. His strong warm and safe arms. She soon dozed off and Draco climbed out of the bed not that he wanted to. Butting on his clothes he walked to his room.

Hermione awoke and realized Draco wasn't there was she just dreaming the night. No she wasn't her body was naked, it sent shivers down her spine. Climbing off the bed she headed for the shower all she could smell was him, and if she could smell him on her so could everybody else.

The shower was fast Hermione was soon in a silk black blouse that reached her elbows she left the top few buttons undone showing a small amount of cleavage and a faded pair of blue jeans. Now she was officially ready to return to Hogwarts she thought. She charmed her hair dry and pulled it into a half pony tail her curls seemed so perfect at the moment she added a touch of make-up to her face before she threw her makeup into her suitcase before she zipped it and charmed it to float behind her down the stairs. She seemed to be the only one awake.

"Loony can you get me something to eat I really want captain crunch"

Loony will have it in a snap mistress Hermione"

"Its just Mione Loony"

"Loony apologises to Mione"

Hermione let out a light chuckle until Blaise and Draco popped up behind her.

"I see your into my captain crunch" Blaise said like she was the one sneaking it.

"Oh my Blaise you seem awfully grumpy" Hermione said with a pouting look on her face.

He smiled at Hermione as three trays of captain crunch floated into the room, and one of lucky charms.

"Matty?" Hermione asked as two small arms wrapped around her.

Matty grinned up at Hermione and she picked him up and kissed his forehead. "My Mione!" He grinned at her then glared at Draco everybody laughed but Draco.

Hermione hugged Matty tightly and walked into the kitchen as the two giggled. Draco shot Matty a jealous look, surprisingly he was getting jealous of a little boy.

Blaise just laughed at them. "Hermione your lover boy is jealous."

Hermione turned around to see Draco with the look, she waved him over. "My poor baby feeling neglected I see," she smiled at him " you have to share me today cause you get me all year Matty doesn't" Draco sighed and nodded his head.

The hours went by and soon Hermione, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, and sadly Pansy her all sitting in a compartment on the train on there way to Hogwarts Pansy ended up sitting between Hermione and Draco. Ron between Ginny and Blaise and Harry next to Ginny. They were soon at the school.

Hermione was instantly summoned to the headmasters office before the ceremony began. "You needed me Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I did Ms. Zabini I know you were once Granger but because of the change we need to resort you."

"Oh I see."

"Yes indeed," he said grabbing the sorting hat off the wall. He placed it on her head and it said Slytherin.

"Oh it didn't talk to me this time."

"It try's to put family in the same house unless they really deserve to be in a different house but you wont have to use the Slytherin common room your one of the head students.

"Okay" Hermione said then exited the room hastily she rushed to the Great hall and sat next to Blaise without looking at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione what's up?" Blaise asked "Why are you at are table and not Gryffindor's?"

"I was resorted into Slytherin,"

Draco put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hermione nodded her head and waited for the first years to be sorted.

Snape stood from his sitting positions "welcome to and back to Hogwarts, Are new head students will be Ms. Hermione Zabini, and Mr. Draco Malfoy, congratulations, Along with the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." He said loudly.

The dinner soon appeared and Hermione finished first and left quickly. She headed quickly to the head dorm which seemed to always move. Hermione entered it and ran not even bothering to look around she went to the room with her name on in it and collapsed on her bed. She sighed before she curled into a ball on top of the blanket and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco fallowed her shortly after she left but she seemed to have vanished. He checked the library, and the Slytherin common room. But no sign of her anywhere then he thought about the head common room and the entrance appeared on the wall across from him.

It was done up in navy blue and silver. With white furniture. Silver curtains blue walls and silver carpets and silver trim. He walked over to her door when he went to open the door electricity shot up threw his arm. She was in there but he couldn't get in. he walked into his room whish was black and silver everything was black except the carpets and curtains along with the silver trim. Wow it was dark but it was nice.

Hermione awoke about four hours later. And looked around the room it had dark teal walls and pillows and blanket with a silver carpet trim, and curtains and a single silver pillow.

**(A/N:) Okay its up I will try to make the next one a bit longer since this one is really short. **


	7. Attacked

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.

**(A/N:) Here's another update hope you enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Last time, **Hermione awoke about four hours later. And looked around the room it had dark teal walls, pillows and blanket, with a silver carpet, trim, and curtains and a single silver pillow.

**Chapter 7**

Hermione sighed as she grabbed a potions book of her shelf, the Gryffindor princess wasn't much of a Gryffindor now was she. She felt a bit droopy so slumping in the chair didn't help. Opening the book gold letters started to scribble in the air in front of her, _D r a c o M a l f o y, _then they flashed away as a yelp was herd outside of her door.

Hermione stood up and opened her door, Draco was scowling something about stupid doorknobs, "So what were you trying to do?" Hermione asked. He straitened up before turning to face her.

"What ever do you mean?" he smiled at her.

She put a hand on her hip, "I mean your scowling about doorknobs," Hermione already figured that only she could open the door to her room, and it would let her know when somebody else tried to enter.

"I don't understand what your getting at?" Even though he knew she knew something and she wasn't telling.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "The doors are charmed so we have privacy," she sighed taking the hand he was holding in hers and pressing a kiss to the palm "Better?"

"No I'm hurt here too," he said pointing to his lips, Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Well I'm gonna shower now so I can head down to breakfast," Hermione said dashing into her room for a towel. As she headed to the bathroom, Draco walked into Hermione's now open room, her stuff still hadn't seemed to be put away but her suitcase was open and his picture was on her nightstand. He smiled and headed to his room opening the door wide he picked up his picture of Hermione and him it was him and Hermione entering the ceremony together.

Hermione was standing in his door way he turned his head to see Hermione in only her towel her hair dripping on the floor, "Umm, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, just thinking" he said. Hermione nodded her head and strolled into her room she grabbed a pair of blue jeans from her suitcase, a black muscle shirt, and her Black bra and knickers. She closed her door and dressed quickly drying her hair with a charm, she also used a spell to make the curls much more refined, then pulled her hair into a ponytail, a few curls framed her face. She also used the mirror in her room to apply he usual make up. Lastly she grabbed her robes which were now green and black slipping on a pair of sock and her sneakers, she grabbed a robe and left her room just as Draco was about to knock.

They left their common room together, they walked hand in hand. Hermione was given dirty looks from every slytherin girl they passed, especially from Pansy and her annoying friends, who also gave their comments.

Hermione stopped and turned around, "Pansy just quit with the bull shit your just jealous that I have Draco and that my brothers not interested," Hermione said then continued on her way.

Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly, before placing a kiss on her cheek, as they entered the great hall, Draco pulled her over to the Slytherin table, she sat between him and Blaise. Blaise was looking across the room to the Gryffindor table were Ginny was sitting scribbling on a sheet of paper that soon folded into and origami bird and flew across the room landing in front of Blaise.

Blaise quickly replied before anybody could read it which they did every time they were passing each other or in the same room the little origami bird would fly between the room Hermione had all the same classes as Blaise she even took a few flying lessons under Draco's careful instruction, she was able to kick off the ground and hover for a few minutes with out screaming.

The only big disappointment was when she was in a class with out Draco, Andrew was in that class, staring at her. Hermione tensed up when he sat next to her and Blaise, she was lucky enough to convince Blaise to sit between her and Andrew.

Hermione was glad as soon as Classes were over she headed strait for the head dorm but before she made it there a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty class room.

"Well it seems to me that Miss Zabini is avoiding me," Andrew's voice rang around the room, "Why is that?"

"Because assholes who treat me like shit don't get a second chance," Hermione said.

"You gave Draco a second chance, so why cant I have one to?"

"Simple Draco never laid a hand on me unlike you!" She spat as if it was poison on her lips.

Andrew moved closer to her and she backed away with every step her took. When she couldn't back up any more she cringed in disgust as he raised his hand ready to hit her, Just as his hand came down across her face he snarled, "That's what you deserve you little bitch," He raised his hand to hit her again, But this time his hand rolled into a fist and came crashing down toward her stomach she put her arm down and lifted her knee to defend herself, something told her to defend herself, Normally she would have fled.

Andrews face changed from not only mad or angry, but to something much worse. He grabbed Hermione's throat and applied pressure, using his spare hand he opened Hermione's robes and reached under the hem of her shirt.

Tears welled in her eyes, "Please… no," She said using what little air she could get. Just as a tear rolled down her cheek he grasped one of Hermione's breasts in his hand the tears came more freely now, Andrew was grinning wildly.

A closet opened up and Pansy stepped out with a camera in hand, a flash went off and Hermione soon fell unconscious to the floor, tears were still falling from her eyes. Andrew hit her hard to wake her up, just as he when to hit her again a firm hand grabbed him and threw him back, Pansy let out a cry as she was disarmed, and the put into a difficult lock to escape from.

Hermione tried to see who was now leaning towards her, It was hard to tell threw water glazed eyes put she soon knew as he pressed a kiss to the tear that escaped her left eye.

Draco pulled Hermione into his arms, as Ginny held Pansy in an excellent head lock, Blaise and Harry took care of Andrew, Lifting Hermione in his arms he lead the way to the Great hall, Ginny, Blaise, and Harry forced their captures to walk, and walk fast. As they entered the almost empty great hall Snape ran down to see the unconscious Hermione in Draco's arms and the other five enter.

"What is going on here!" Snape demanded.

Draco waved it was a long way to walk and Hermione may be light but she felt a little heavier after a while of packing her. Snape motioned for him to sit down he did but he still held Hermione in his arms.

"Will you tell me what has happened to his Zabini!" Snape roared for an answer. Hermione's face held a large bruise that cover the a fair amount of her face under her eye it had a few drops of blood and her neck held five large finger like bruises.

Hermione's eyes twitched open for a few seconds before closing again. She mumbled something about him always choosing her as his victim. Snape Eyes darted the girl. He pulled out his wand and levitated her to the hospital wing. The group still fallowing Draco in the lead grasping Hermione's hand.

XXXXXXXXX

She applied a little pressure to the warmth emitting from her hand. Draco gently squeezed back. Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she awoke from the dead like state she was in.

"Hey baby," Draco said as Hermione looked around the room it was white every were, except for grubby looking Malfoy who was clutching her hand and the few other patients.

"Hey," Hermione said threw her seemed like forever unused vocals.

After standing Draco pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I'll be right back, I bet your hungry and the only way I can stay is if I go get nurse no sweets," He said leaving her in the few minutes he was gone She arranged the pillows so she could sit up against them.

Draco came back with a tray and Madam Pomfrey walking quickly a head of him.

Leaning down to her ear, "that's maybe the eighth time he's let go of your hand and its never for very long," Pomfrey said as she gave Hermione a sip of the disgusting the bone growing stuff.

"How long have I been here?" Hermione asked.

Pomfrey looked to a clock about, "about 229 hours my dearie."

Hermione sighed that was almost 10 days. Draco set the tray in front of her. She took a small sip from the soup and looked up at Draco, "You have been here for almost ten days and you look like you haven't changed your clothes in that period of time either.

He shrugged it off, "I needed to know that you were safe at all times."

Hermione smiled at him "Why don't you go up to the dorm clean up and bring me some clean clothes while your at it," she batted her eyes at him.

He nodded his head and left, "be careful," He said as the door closed behind him.

Madam Pomfrey looked around before looking at her, " Miss Zabini are you aware that your pregnant?"

Hermione shook her head no her eyes wide like somebody just told her she was going to die in 30 seconds.

"Does Draco know?" Hermione asked just as he walked into the room.

"Know what?" He asked.

"That was fast," Hermione said as Pomfrey shook her head no and walked off.

**(A/N:) YAY I finally had enough time at the computer to finish this chapter! Sorry to those who wait for me to update. But to make it up to you i will spend more time focusing on getting the next few chapters up OK - But anyways Please R&R thank you!.**


	8. Choices

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.

**(A/N:) Here's another update hope you enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Last time, **"That was fast," Hermione said as Pomfrey shook her head no and walked off. 

**Chapter 8**

A few hours later Hermione and Draco were leaving the hospital wing. Draco was now curious on what was so important that Hermione was making him wait until they were in their sitting room.

After the long stroll threw the halls seeing nobody seemed like a good sign. They walked threw the portrait into their Dorm. "Ok Hermione what is so god damn important that it cant be discussed out side of this room?" Draco asked a little bit annoyed he hated waiting for news.

"Well… Umm…" Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Well are you gonna tell me, its not like your pregnant" Draco almost shouted.

Hermione just looked down he must have read her mind or something.

"Oh my god!" Draco shouted plopping on the couch.

" Yeah," Hermione said Sitting in one of the lazy boy chair.

Draco looked up at her, " How long have you known?" He demanded.

"I only just found out when you made it back to the hospital wing," Hermione said nervously.

"Well I'm glad you told me," He said calmly, "So does this mean we tell are parents were gonna get hitched? Or are we still gonna decide later?"

"I… I don't know what, were gonna do…" Hermione said.

Draco stood up and placed a hand on both arms of the chair his eyes burning with intensity, "You have three days to decide what your doing if you don't decide by then I'm making the decision with or with out you" he said fiercely his voice cold like steel, he was pushing down on the chair hard enough the chair rocked and the crack in the wood could be herd.

Hermione jumped out of the chair and ran to her room shutting the door behind her, Draco never sounded so scary towards her. Not even in the six years before he knew her as a Zabini.

Draco then realised what he had done he had just scared Hermione into her room, he didn't mean to sound so fierce or angry but, how was he supose to take it he was gonna be a father a few months before he graduated and he wasn't even sure if he would be married by then unless Hermione decided to lose the child, that was a possibility. But even though it was a little while along he already felt attached to it.

He walked over to Hermione's door and knocked gently She opened up a small ways her eyes were red and puffy from holding back tears. "Hermione I'm sorry," He said he even sounded sincere too, "I shouldn't have acted that way towards you," the door opened a little wider. He slid into the room three papers were on her bed flipped down so he couldn't read what they said, Hermione knew though.

_Paper 1 : Wait till Christmas, _

_Paper 2 : Tell them Now,_

_Paper 3 : Lose the Baby. _

"Pick one and it will be my decision, you can have two tries just in case you don't agree with the first one".

He picked paper 3 and shredded it as soon as he read it, "were keeping it," she nodded her head, as he picked paper 2, he sighed then nodded his head, "are you sure though?"

"I couldn't think of anyway to decide with out us arguing about it," she said sitting down on the bed she crumpled up the last piece and threw it at the small waste basket by the desk.

"So how are we gonna tell them?"

"I guess were writing them."

Draco nodded his head and sat down beside Hermione, she shivered at his presence her body was tense from closeness, she may have seemed over his actions at first but she couldn't avoid him and she felt he had some right to a reaction but, he could have been a bit nicer about it, a lot nicer.

"Hermione are you scared or cold?" Hermione said nothing, but she was really a little of both. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and even though she tried to fight it she relaxed a small amount, he pulled her into his arms just as the rain began to fall.

Writing the letters seemed harder then it thought, then the idea hit her, Draco had left her room three or four hours ago. She ran across the common room and banged on Draco's door He opened up, his eye lids half closed. He was only in sleeping pants she hugged him and pushed him into his room and flicked on a light, "I know what we can say in the letters!" Hermione said happily.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked climbing back into his bed.

"Umm I'm assuming two or three in the morning?" He nodded his head lifting up the covers to his bed she crawled in with him, "We can write the letters tomorrow," Hermione said with a yawn, she curled up next to him his arm protectively wrapped around her body and pulled her close to him, turning off the lights he laid next to her. As soon as he herd her even breathes he drifted into his own sleep.

_!The Dream World! Draco was sitting next to Hermione, a few blonde children were running around Hermione looked tired. But her eyes held no emotion, "Daddy!" the kids called out before he plummeted into a world of darkness. Once again the emotionless Hermione was there only this time she was tied to a chair, her belly was large as if it was before the kids, the chair was then kicked over, by a mysterious figure, Hermione fell and blood pooled out from were her body hit the cold impacted of cement. !End of Dream!_

Draco woke up sweat covered his body and a bead rolled down his cheek, he looked next to him and the sleeping Hermione was there. He let out a soft sigh of relief he looked at the time, it was 7:20 AM he rolled out of bed. He was late but thought about playing hooky for the day.

Hermione woke to the sound of someone entering the room, it was Draco and he was carrying a stack of books. "What's all that for?" she asked.

"It are class work," he said setting it down on his desk, horror passed over her face she missed way to may classes at it was, "You've been sleeping all day."

Hermione darted from the bed, and darted over to the stack. "Most of this is mine!" she complained, and grabbed a quill and ink.

"Yes I know but its eleven days of work," He said grabbing a few books and plopping on his bed.

Hermione had already completed the first two projects and was reaching for the third when Draco motioned for her to join him in the comfort of the bed. Hermione picked up the stack of books and sat down next to Draco. I'll be right back," She said jumping up after all the written work was done. He herd the shower go on he finished his projects slowly.

Hermione entered the room once again, her hair was gamp and pulled into a bun, and she was in a plain Navy Blue V neck T -shirt and white shorts. She sat next to him once again and finished the rest of her work even the physical stuff thanks to Draco's help.

"How did you manage to get such a small amount of work?" She complained once again.

"Ginny was brining me my stuff while you were in the hospital wing."

"Oh! That reminds me, I thought of what we could tell our parents!"

"And, what's that?"

"Well you know how we were planning on telling them yes?"

"Umm yea but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well we can just say we want to get married over Christmas holidays," Hermione said then shook her head no "never mind that's not a very good idea, I thought it was at first but I don't anymore."

Draco shook his head "Is that your way of the chick proposes?" then he let out a chuckle.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Its not supose to be," she sighed then laid her head on the pillows behind her.

Draco shook his head, "How about this," Hermione sat up to see what he was doing he walked across the room, and pulled something out of his Dresser. Hermione had had here legs tucked underneath her, as he approached her Hermione's heart began to race, "I've been thinking about this and I know your parents said you have a choice, you don't really."

Hermione gasped at what she was hearing.

"So because of this sudden no choice, I'm gonna ask you, Hermione-"

A knock form the portrait hole cut him off. He left the room with unfinished words.

XXXXXXXXX

_Its Now Dec Sorry October and November were skipped. _

Hermione had been wandering around school Draco by her side, there wasn't a sign of Mischief in the halls lately and nobody had noticed the small bump growing from her belly. Which she thought was a good sign, she was now wearing to rings the one Draco had given her when they first started going out and the lovely engagement ring that held a normal sized sapphire.

It had been a month of going out which Hermione believed not near long enough, and now they were gonna get married in maybe three weeks.

Hermione sighed getting an odd look from Draco, "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No just thinking," She said as they pulled around a corner, on there way to the great hall.

**(A/N:) I updated again and i stayed up late to get this chapter out to you so srry if it sucks, I will try and make the next one a little more intresting but please R&R thanks a bunch **


	9. Back Home

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR.

**(A/N:) Here's another update hope you enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Last time, **"No just thinking," She said as they pulled around a corner, on there way to the great hall. 

**Chapter 9**

Hermione walked into the great hall with Draco she walked up to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, it was almost Christmas holidays, and she felt like her friends were neglected. That is if she was still considered a friend, Harry was the first to notice Hermione, and Draco. Standing up Harry watched as Hermione let go of Draco, Draco walked to the Slytherin table and Hermione gave Harry a hug.

Harry hugged her back it seemed like they hadn't hugged in awhile. Ginny was next to give Hermione a hug, Ron on the other hand ignored her.

"Ron lets go for a walk," Hermione suggested, "we cant fight forever."

Ron still ignored her. Hermione then turned on her heels and walked to her house table and sat next to Draco.

Blaise walked over to them "Hey sis mum sent us letters!" Hermione looked up as she was handed a letter.

_Dear Hermione. _

_I hope to see you soon Narcissa and I are waiting for you to get here so we can plan the wedding! We have also picked the date, which will be January 3__rd__ good luck on your trip home. _

_Love your mother,_

_Alexandria, _

"Joy," Hermione said sarcastically, "January 3rd is the date."

"I see our mothers have picked the date, already." Draco said, wrapping an arm around Hermione.

Snape stepped up to the podium, "Student of Hogwarts, the first train will be leaving tonight at 8 and the next two, tomorrow at 3 pm. Have a wonderful Christmas, the holidays will end January 10th."

Many of the students left to pack the rest of the things they were taking home, and sure enough the train was full of people. Hermione leaned against Draco's shoulder, How could she marry at such a young age and with hardly anytime to plan a wedding. Hours later they were climbing off the train, and on their way home.

Draco walked up the steps next to Hermione, the Zabini Manor, was lovely with the snow on the ground, surrounding it and to think, she just moved in and wasn't gonna be her home for very long.

"Mione!" Matty called out as Blaise darted past the two in side. Hermione walked in, to be embraced by Matthew, He glared at Draco, "Mione will always be mine not yours!" He shouted.

"Matty you have to be nice," Hermione said kissing the little boy on the cheek.

"Ok, Mione." He said grumpily then he ran off.

Alexandria and David walked into the room and smiled at the daughter. Hermione smiled back at her parents who waved wedding planners at them.

"Mom," Hermione said, "We will go shopping for the dress tomorrow as long as you let me and Draco plan our wedding."

She nodded her head with excitement, Hermione headed up the stairs to her room and stood in front of the mirror her hands on her stomach, "I'm so fat!" she complained.

"Your not fat your glowing," Draco said from behind her, he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Your not the one who has a basket ball for a belly."

"So that's what your calling it!"

"Your darn right that's what I'm calling him!"

"Him?"

"Well since I feel like it's a boy until he's born and we know he's a he I'm calling him a him."

"Oh I see."

"So what are we gonna name him?"

"I was thinking Jace," she smiled,

"Jace is a good name for a boy, but what id he's a she?"

"Ally, I guess."

"I was thinking Maya," He said.

"Well my ultra sound is tomorrow I can ask the person working for a gender check, and Maya is a lovely name."

"Sounds good what time do we need to be at the hospital?"

"At ten."

"Alright."

"Well I'm going to bed, I will see you tomorrow," she said heading for her closet.

Draco pulled her into his arms before she could get to the closet he gently brushed his lips against hers then whispered, "Goodnight," then he disappeared.

Hermione decided she needed a shower so she ended up taking one before she went to sleep. Sleep came quickly but at two in the morning she had called one of the house elves to her room.

"Minky is here miss what can I get you?" the house elf said

"Minky can you bring me some Oreo's and peanut butter?"

"Minky will be back right away miss"

When the house elf returned Hermione took her Oreo's and peanut butter and thanked the elf before sending it away. Walking down the long hallway quietly Hermione went to sneak in to her brothers room, "Hermione what are you still doing up?" Blaise's voice could be herd behind her with the TV going on.

"Well I couldn't sleep and figured you might be up," She said right off the top of her head.

"Oh yeah?" he said snagging the bag of Oreo's "Movie?"

"Ok," she said as he walked over to the couch and she fallowed him.

He played with the remote until a large list of movies appeared on the screen, "Which one do you want to watch?"

Hermione scanned them " Pirates of the Caribbean, the first one,"

Another click of a button and the movie began to play. snagging back the Oreo's, Hermione opened the peanut butter jar and began to eat her cookies and peanut butter. Even Blaise ate a few with peanut butter. When the movie ended the two were still awake.

"Pool?" He asked.

Hermione stared at him "wont it be freezing?"

"I can turn on the heat so it wont be two cold," he walked away to grab his shorts.

"Ok I'll meet you down there, "she said leaving Blaise's room and heading for her own once again she was quiet. When she was in her room she walked to her closet, pulling out her spare suit that she bought when she first went to shopping after finding out she was Prego, she also grabbed a large t shirt. She slipped it on then apparated to the pool with a small pop. Blaise was already down there swimming in the pool.

"Hermione its about time you got here!" Blaise said, Hermione nodded then sat on the edge of the pool her legs sitting in the heated water.

Blaise swam over to her grabbing her ankle, "come on Mione, swim." he said with a slight tug.

Hermione slipped into the pool carefully, and Blaise grinned evilly as some one walked into the room.

"Blaise why am I here to swim in the middle of the flipping night?" The extremely familiar voice said.

Hermione spun around to face Draco, fallowed by Ginny, and Harry, and Luna.

"Hey Hun!" Draco said walking over to get into the pool. Luna and Harry sat at one of the tables, as Ginny came in jumping off the diving bored.

Hermione smiled as the group, "hey everyone," Hermione said as she floated away from the edge of the pool.

Ginny's dive splashed her, Hermione lightly laughed. Until Ginny quietly asked, "Herm Are you Prego?"

Hermione looked at her Shock written on her face.

"I knew it," she whispered.

Hermione was only glad that only she could hear Ginny's words.

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, I haven't had very much computer access, cause of moving twice but I hope to update soon. **


End file.
